


A Night To Remember

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, W for Well-Dressed!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced on a night out by his best friend, Remus never suspected that they would end up in a gay bar with Frank offering to be his wingman.</p>
<p>After an argument with Frank, a misunderstanding lands him in the company of a handsome stranger, Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> W for Well Dressed - I know I'm pushing it a little bit here.

Remus nervously stared around the nightclub. He couldn't believe he had allowed his best friend, Frank, to drag him here. How had Frank managed to convince him?

Remus remembered the chocolate box next to his bed. Yeah, that was how. Frank had insisted on taking Remus along as a wingman, ignoring Remus' protests that a wingman was an American thing.

Frank had even done some practice run-throughs for Remus, in case he saw a guy he liked. Remus had no intentions of putting any of the conversations to use. He wasn't planning on approaching anyone, asking anyone if they wanted a drink, or asking anyone for their phone number.

He planned to find a corner to hide in whilst Frank picked up a girl. He hoped it wouldn't take too long and, once Frank was dancing, Remus could text his goodbyes and sneak out.

Well, that was the plan.

...oOo...

The floor was packed and Frank led the way to the bar, getting them both bottles of beer. It wasn't long before Frank had finished his, though Remus had barely sipped his own, already feeling very out of place. It was loud, it was dark, people were shouting and pushing and... and he wasn't having fun at all.

Frank insisted Remus would have fun if he loosened up and looked past his books and just dated someone already.

As Frank checked out the scene, Remus' gaze was firmly fixed on a spot on the wall that looked interesting.

...oOo...

"Frank," Remus hissed as he began to notice a pattern in the couples. "All the couples here appear to be... gay."

Frank nodded.

"Is this your way of coming out to me, because you're my best friend, but I don't feel the same!" he tried to smile, but a large wave of panic began to overtake him. Frank had totally set him up.

"I'm not coming on to you," Frank confirmed. "I'm trying to help. I feel bad any time I drag you out, so I thought we'd go somewhere for you this time. I know how scared you are to talk to guys, but I thought if you actually came to a place... well, I'm your wingman. I'm here to help you."

Remus glared at him, panic and nausea rising up inside him and he turned and headed towards the toilets.

...oOo...

"Mate... are you okay?" came a concerned voice.

Remus nodded his head, not even looking up from where he was splashing water onto his face in an attempt to calm himself.

"Remus!"

Remus stiffened as Frank grabbed his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Save it," Remus whispered, pushing his hand away. "I think I'm going to... I'm going home."

"No, you're not -"

"Mate, I think he just told you to back off," came the voice of the man who had asked if he was okay. "So take a hint, yeah?"

"No, I'm not... he's not -"

"I don't give a crap, just stay away from him." A hand rested on his arm. "Remus, is it? Look, let me get you outside, call you a cab, or you can come and sit with me and my friends and get away from that creep that upset you."

Remus opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to speak. The bloke who was holding his arm gently was very well-dressed in his leather and lace dress.

And was utterly gorgeous.

"But - Remus is -" Frank tried.

"I said go away," the stranger snapped at Frank, before fixing a beautiful smile on Remus. "My friends have a table, come and sit and have a drink, and if you're still not having fun, I'll call you a cab." He pushed the door shut in Frank's face as they left the toilets.

"You're wearing a dress," Remus stuttered out as the man manoeuvred them through the tables.

"I know. Do you like it?" he asked, grinning at Remus, not caring that it wasn't considered 'the norm'. "Monday to Friday have me in a suit for work, but in my own time, I wear whatever I want. Jeans and t-shirts, dresses, skirts. Anything at all. Who cares if it's supposed to be for women, as long as I like it, right?"

Remus just nodded slightly, finding himself at a table. "Guys, this is Remus. Some guy was bothering him in the toilets so I stepped in. He's joining us."

"He's adorable," one of the girls stated. "Is he gay?"

"I assume so, but why ask me? He's sitting right here, ask him yourself."

Remus nodded,his gaze moved shyly around the table.

A bunch of names were thrown at him, ones that were quickly forgotten.

"I'm Sirius," the guy who had brought him to the table said. "Come on Remus, I bet you're an awesome dancer."

Before Remus could even answer, he was dragged onto the dance-floor, Sirius pressed up against him.

...oOo...

"The... the guy in the toilets," Remus began, his words hesitant as he attempted to make conversation with Sirius when Sirius had dragged him outside, so he could have a cigarette. "He... that's my friend. He tricked me into... coming here."

Sirius was silent for a moment. "Why?" he asked.

"He thinks I've been single for long enough," Remus murmured. "He... he was coaching me how to talk to guys... didn't tell me it was a gay nightclub."

"And are you looking for someone to date?"

Remus bit his lip as he thought about it. "It's not going to be possible, I can't talk to guys... I'm..."

"You're talking to me," Sirius said softly, before taking a puff from his fag. "And for the record, the shy awkwardness you have going on, I like it. I like you already. It's insane, it's barely been more than an hour."

Remus was stunned at the words.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Even around here with everyone claiming to be 'alternative', it freaks people out a little bit that I'm in a dress," Sirius stated, gesturing to Camden high street. "You don't seem bothered by it at all. You're adorable and I love the cardigan getup you have going on. I'm enjoying that blush that keeps appearing on your face too."

"You have really nice legs," Remus whispered, before his hand covered his mouth and his eyes widened.

Sirius laughed at the comment. "Thank you! I think you just need to feel comfortable around a guy, Remus. If you don't fancy me back, it's okay, I'll still look out for you, you can come drinking with us sometimes and I'll introduce you to people. But if you do... we could swap numbers? Maybe you'll find texting easier. Or going to the cinema or something?"

Remus stood in silence for a moment, taking in the look of hope on Sirius' face. He may struggle to talk to guys, but it was clear what Sirius was saying. He fancied Remus. Remus wasn't used to being in this type of situation, and wasn't quite sure on how to respond.

Frank hadn't explained what to do at that point.

Remus took a deep breath, blaming the actions on the alcohol, even though he had drunk only three beers. He plucked the cigarette from Sirius' hand, dropped it and stamped on it. Before Sirius could formulate a response, Remus pressed his lips against Sirius'.

Before he began to freak out.

As he went to pull away, Sirius just drew him closer, deepening the kiss and making Remus forget every concern that had previously been in his head.

"So I take that as a yes, you'll go on a date with me," Sirius whispered against his lips, when they finally parted.

Remus could only nod, a blush on his cheeks as he smiled shyly at Sirius.

Maybe he could forgive Frank after all.

"Let's just hope your friend forgives me. I wasn't too nice to him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine about it," Remus whispered, smiling widely. His eyes were on Sirius' lips again.

"Yeah, you're right, we'll worry about that another time," Sirius murmured, noticing where Remus' shy gaze was. "I have more important things to do with my lips than talk."


End file.
